LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2012
11:59 The Basics of Blender post. 11:59 Seen it. 11:59 It has the Blender Bar on it 11:59 Rio made that Blender bar in about an hour 11:59 Hmm 11:59 We were on our way home 11:59 and it was a lomg driver 12:00 *long 12:00 and all we had was Linux and Blender 12:00 so he made that 12:00 Blender Bar! 12:00 http://renderedsmoothie.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/blenderbar0001.png 12:00 Anyway.... 12:01 If you need Blender help, that's where you go. 12:01 And I don't say that because he's my brother. 12:02 Saying "I am rioforce, a "less-experienced" user in Blender" isn't very good advertising. 12:02 Well, he is! 12:02 Then why on Earth would I go to him for help when I could go to a professional? See, bad advertising 12:02 He says "I know it. I need to fix it. I used to be worse". 12:03 "I know. I know. I knew it. I need..." 12:03 I'm quoting rio 12:03 "Stop quoting me, le" 12:03 Whoops. 12:03 GTG 12:03 Bye! 12:04 Farewell 12:16 gtg 12:16 cya 12:29 Hai 12:30 Something tells me, That chat is dead.... 12:31 Bai 12:34 Uh vector are you good with MC and downloading language packs? 12:37 MINECRAFT?!? D: 12:37 I really don't like Minecraft 12:37 So the answer would be no 12:38 Oh ok 12:39 I don't like minecraft that much either, I only play When I'm Really desperate for a game 12:39 I only want to make the game better so I enjoy it more 12:39 Oh well 12:45 Ah, when that happens I turn to Myst 12:45 12:45 or Riven 12:45 I'm all pokemon 12:45 Or Exile 12:46 Or Revelation 12:46 Or End of Ages 12:46 Or Uru 12:47 Ok I get it 12:52 I would trade Minecraft for LU 12:56 hello? anyone here? 12:56 Ohai 12:56 sup 12:57 I MISS LU T_T 12:57 I I 12:57 Don't we all? 12:57 what was your best memory of it? 12:58 Meeting a mythran 12:58 12:58 It was so cool 12:58 mine was beating frakjaw 12:58 My first time journeying into Crux Prime 12:58 Wait no, Beating all 3 dragons by myself 12:59 MY FAVORITE memory was waking up at 6:00 AM to play ninjago update 12:59 Without Healing! 12:59 12:59 BRB 12:59 (T_T) 01:00 ? 01:00 01:00 WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED US LEGO 01:00 Betrayed? 01:00 What did they promise us? 01:00 a new map 01:01 oright. 01:01 and 4 new properties 01:01 Actually they never promised us the properties. 01:01 oh 01:02 Anyways, simply LEGO got stressed out with LU. 01:02 what do you mean 01:03 They didn't get enough money from it, and after they got it from NetDevil, they realized they had no experience with MMOs, and didn't want to deal with that. 01:03 None of their plans to make more money worked. 01:03 I HATE THEM SO MUCH! 01:03 Hate who? 01:03 LEGO 01:04 Why? They're the reason the game existed in the first place. 01:04 IT WAS MOSTLY NETDEVIL 01:04 I got some excellent building experience from the game, and LEGO was kind enough to save models on server side, so I got to keep all my property .lxfml files! 01:04 Hai 01:04 I mean on client side. 01:05 Well NetDevil was bought out by another company... I forgot who. 01:05 Oh My dad deleted LU I am mad about that 01:05 WE SHOUL TAKE ACTION!!!!! but theres no hope left... 01:05 should' 01:05 That other company wasn't being very nice to LU, so LEGO took it from NetDevil. 01:05 Take action against who and how? 01:05 nvm 01:05 They're making the minifig mmo, but that won't be even close To LU 01:06 ^You don't know that. 01:06 Hello 01:06 True 01:06 Ohai Nateh 01:06 i hae the minifigures series 01:06 Good Evening, Nateh. 01:06 Hey everyone 01:06 Understand that LEGO Universe was based off of LEGO's favorite Video Game system. 01:07 I Actually like it, it gives me different minifigs Then what I have 01:07 which was?? 01:07 Nintendo! Say it! 01:07 All of LEGO's modern PC games, including LU, had the same 4-heart-3rd-person-2-something-1-fig combat system. 01:07 y? 01:09 Oh 01:09 01:09 Hello 01:09 I find it silly to think that the MMO will only have minifigures from the minifigures series. 01:09 I agree 01:09 me 3 01:09 It would be cooler if they combined a bunch of LEGO made products 01:10 Not ones based off of movies mind you 01:10 That's what LU sort of tried to do. 01:10 Yeah, and they would have with the release of Kingdoms 01:10 They're called 'licensed themes' Vil, ones that are based off of movies and other media. 01:10 Yeah, I knew that 01:10 I just didnt 01:11 feel like typing licensed themes 01:11 uh huh. 01:11 Me 4 01:11 And it didn't come to mind 01:11 That makes more sense. 01:11 Agreed 01:12 Where did the Wiki Chat bot go if he is away? 01:12 Why does LU Make me so sad? I miss it so much 01:12 Good 'ol stinky fish wars 01:12 Away! 01:12 He went, "somewhere over the rainbow" 01:13 01:13 Well, I guess he does get his vacation days 01:13 Every now and then 01:13 Biggest thing I miss is my properties, which I... http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=504907 ...yeah, still have 'em. 01:14 Sadly, I joined LU a little late, it was really only 3 months I think before they announced the closure 01:14 SO I never did have time to actually finish a property 01:14 I joined at the end of November '10 01:14 Well, except for that one 01:14 When did it close? 01:14 January? 01:14 I joined beta, Not when Beta was open to everyone, When Beta was open to a few people 01:14 January 31st 01:15 How do you guys remember this stuff? 01:15 01:15 We played the game. 01:15 I just don't remember time very well I guess 01:15 Or numbers. 01:15 That to 01:15 You bad at math? 01:15 No actually 01:15 I just don't like it 01:15 REALLY don't like it 01:15 Oh, so like me with rapping. 01:16 Yeah 01:16 01:16 *facepalm* Alcom, it closed the 30th 01:16 Wait, Alcom your good at rapping? 01:16 Lets hear it 01:16 "{ 01:16 01:16 no. 01:16 I am, but no. 01:17 Alcom is always days ahead of his time 01:17 01:17 It was an odd day in 10th grade English class... 01:17 Uh oh... This might be awhile 01:17 I create raps when i'm angry... 01:17 Angry raps? 01:18 Yes! Storytime with Alcom! 01:18 Alcom is typing a very long paragraph right now 01:18 ...no, no story time 01:18 In simpler manners, when People rap battle me, I Just ignore them, But when They Get into my pokemon I get my rap On 01:18 SEe, that's as long as they get 01:19 Alcom, you no like Pitbull then? 01:19 01:19 I can't freestyle. 01:19 That's a shame 01:19 01:20 I know, that's when it's useful! 01:20 I can't rap sadly... 01:20 It takes me a while to think of it but it ends up being acceptable... 01:20 It's not? Oh, it sounded like you were going into a story 01:20 Well, I can rap, but if I did, it sure wouldn't sound like rapping 01:21 I don't know it's either good or bad 01:21 What, no fences? 01:21 Well, sitting on fences either 01:21 Of course, that would be rather painful wouldn't it? 01:21 01:22 Anywho 01:22 I'm gonna go play LOTRO now 01:22 And pvp in the Moors 01:23 FEEL MY ORC BLADES BURGS! 01:23 Ciao 01:23 I GTG 02:32 hello 02:53 Anyone here? 02:54 Nope. 02:54 Anyway, you should all see this hilarious video. It's......Hilarious. 02:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwRfHSKosP4&feature=related 02:56 ....... 02:57 Anyone? 02:57 It SAYS Hollis is here..... 02:57 Hello? 02:57 HELLO? 02:58 Hello? 02:58 HELOOOOOOOOOOO 02:59 Hell0000000? 02:59 It says Hollis is back......I need to talk to him. 03:00 UH................................................................ 03:00 Fine, I'm gonna leave if YOU guys decide to be BORING. 03:11 O hai der. 04:45 I'm here for no reason. 04:46 Alcom's Avatar makes me happy. 09:00 Ohai Mythrun 09:00 You ok N 09:00 *? 09:11 ... 09:17 Something wrong ? 09:18 Half my house just got destroyed in Tekkit by a throwing knife that somehow exploded when I right clicked the door and accidentally threw it into my kitchen. 09:18 O.O 09:18 The explosion was ~2-4 TNT. 09:20 09:29 Im building in MC 09:30 I'm rebuilding in MC. 09:30 :I 09:34 Hope you dont mind me telling : I got into mlp 'cause i got this rainbow obsession from my mother,and i like animation,the show has the smoothest ive seen; that's all im asying 'bout mlp to you 09:35 Wasent to shove it to your anything 09:35 But,what are you rebuilding ? 09:36 My house. 09:36 Ah 10:16 Hows the rebuild going ? 10:18 Ohai. 10:18 So ari's house asploded XD 10:19 That's not funny 10:19 It's hilarious. 10:20 If MY house exploded 10:20 I would be laughing 10:45 Hey! 11:10 Hows the rebuild going ? 11:22 Done. 11:27 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/a-throwing-knife-destroyed-my-house.png 11:34 Cool 11:37 That's a very nicesssssss everything you have there... 12:03 Hi all 12:03 Mythrun, how did a throwing knife destroy your house? 12:25 silence ... 12:46 hai. 12:52 ... 12:56 WHY!? 12:56 *facedesk 12:58 WHY did I go on the iPad last night!? I KNEW I was gonna get aught... 12:58 *caught.... 01:00 I need an excuse.... 01:01 I'll just say "I was trying to see if I could find livestreaming of the olympic games on YT. They might believe that. 01:01 I'll confess I knew the password. One truth is good enough. 01:05 hmmm 01:05 Can't lock a Folder... 01:06 Well, my user is already locked. 01:07 Anyone wanna guess my password? 01:07 Official and Only Hint: World on June First 01:07 If you played LU you might get it. 01:07 01:08 Thats my W7 User Password, jsyk. not MY password. 01:11 i won't give a hint for MY passowrd. 01:11 ohai 01:11 01:12 ohai alec 01:12 Hai. 01:12 World on June 1st... 01:13 Zzzzzzz ? 01:13 no... 01:13 I think it's sleeping,pepole sleep at 00:00AM 01:13 (normally) 01:13 wut? 01:14 listening to stuffz. 01:14 *Might be the first time I've said that. 01:15 anyways... 01:15 /) 01:15 (\ 01:15 01:15 01:15 saw your YT vid. 01:15 Pretty... awesome. 01:15 Thnx 01:15 How do i lock a folder or image on my win7? 01:16 IDK 01:16 I just make them hidden 01:16 Just in case someone gets past my password. 01:16 01:16 Or put them in the windows folder >:( 01:16 * >:) 01:16 World on June First: Nexus Tower 01:16 01:16 haha 01:16 01:17 I'M the only one in my family that'd know that. 01:20 hai.. 01:21 Luck wiki bot... 01:21 Bot O_O 01:21 Wikibot's creepy. 01:21 Hai 01:21 He might bite... 01:21 rawr :3 01:22 'win and i can explain the bot. 01:22 Wikibot bans people for no reason sometimes 01:22 heh. 01:22 On roblox I got banned for nothing 01:23 Got banned on roblox 01:23 Roblox ? i is disappoint 01:23 . 01:25 Roblox bots are stupid 01:27 O_o o_o o_O 01:27 Hey guys 01:27 The bot is defending 01:29 Luwiki die in vain 01:29 Luwikibot die in vain 01:30 Sorry,Luwikibot 01:30 BOT DIENIN VAIN 01:33 01:34 OH NO! 01:35 Someone was trying to destroy the wiki bot! D: 01:36 heh. 01:59 Alcon is not here! 01:59 I need to tell him 02:00 The RRU 4th aniv is on right now! 02:00 And the winner of the contest is about to be announced! 02:00 Bye 02:02 wut 02:14 hi 02:14 yay full red chat\ 02:14 i am sick still 02:20 02:20 red? 02:21 a red one 02:21 i am at my dads work 02:22 i am chating \on a samsung tv 02:25 a red one red one red one 02:25 02:29 hi everybody 02:30 ah... 02:34 sniper no sniping \ 02:50 sniper no sniping 03:14 ................................ 03:26 test 03:26 hai. 03:46 still sad about LU... 03:47 is there a way to access the LU server. I've heard someone has don't it and he is able to play? 03:47 its over 9000 03:48 IT'S ONLY 900!!! 03:48 300 03:48 sparta 03:48 kick 03:48 AHHHHHH 03:48 ITS 17 BURRETO 03:48 (O_O) 03:49 (OoO) 03:49 (<0_0>) 03:49 lala fra la le la 03:50 I'm not gonna asj 03:50 hello -_- 03:50 *ask 03:50 Hi 03:50 ask about what? ITS OVER BURRETO 03:50 Wha...? 03:51 (<0_0>) 03:51 03:51 (<-0_0->) 03:51 03:51 03:51 ?! 03:51 Cool huh 03:51 how'd you do that 03:52 ( venture ) 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 (sentinal) 03:52 DARN IT 03:52 Sentinel 03:52 thx 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 That's mah favorite 03:53 03:53 mine is 03:53 all the way! 03:53 Well, until LU closed that is 03:53 What was your in-game name? 03:53 DONT REMIND ME. T_T WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (cries) 03:53 Wait, let me guess 03:53 Ethanvolcano? 03:53 'ello 03:53 nope ^^ thats my username 03:54 Hi 03:54 jk 03:54 your right 03:54 Mine was TomatoMan 03:54 Darn lost is away, i never get to talk to him -_- 03:54 i actually forgot my LU game name 03:54 03:54 Well Seripim, he is lost after all 03:54 03:54 03:54 WHAT IS BANNANNA EQUAL TO _0_0_ 03:55 03:55 (sentinrl) 03:55 03:55 Sentinel 03:55 03:55 ! 03:55 03:55 (love) 03:55 XD 03:55 03:55 03:55 (: 03:55 03:55 03:55 03:55 03:56 03:56 (maelstrom) out of curiosity 03:56 Dang 03:56 03:56 03:56 (pie) 03:56 Dang 03:56 03:56 03:56 WANT PIE! 03:56 was the best 03:56 I WANT PIE 0---------------0 03:57 PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIEPIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE 03:57 go's first 03:57 +(paradox)+(assembly)+(venture)= 03:57 What? 03:57 I will try again! 03:58 i wannapeepee on you, i wannapeepee on you, i wanna pee pee on ALL OF YOU. (camp FRED) 03:58 #1 #2 #3 #4 03:58 + + +(venture) + = (voin) 03:58 Thats how it went 03:58 Venture is the best 03:58 Easily 03:58 And I can't type that other thing I was trying to do 03:58 03:58 no! is 03:58 Sentinel was like a boss 03:59 Wait, faction wars, AFTER LU closed? 03:59 paradox is da BOSS O_O 03:59 No actually, I wish Baron was a boss 03:59 We never got to fight baron 03:59 03:59 03:59 yeah... 03:59 Maybe I did but no one else did 03:59 I would have owned him 03:59 03:59 03:59 D: 04:00 NOOOOO DONT REMIND ME OF LU!!!! 04:00 I CRIED LAST NIGHT! (true story) 04:00 Buddy, it's a game that closed, it's not a big deal 04:00 There are other things in life then video games 04:01 Evenif it was really fun it is over deal with it, BUT if you guys heard about the new lego MMO coming out? 04:01 look... LU.... was....the only game where....... i could...... make friends. AND IF YOU CANT RESPECT THAT WELL GOOD DAY SIR 04:01 Yeah, personally, I don't think it's going to be very good 04:01 same 04:01 Minifigures MMOG? 04:01 ya 04:01 I heard the new lego mmo was going to be made by a good video game company 04:01 I forgot the name though 04:02 IT BETTER HAVE NINJAGO 04:02 FUNCOM 04:02 I heard it will come out in in a month or two 04:02 Of course, it does leave room for creativity, so I guess were going to just have to wait and see what Funcom does with it 04:02 i made a wiki for it 04:02 that was your wiki?! 04:02 Lost your back 04:02 He was found! 04:03 04:03 04:03 i am at my dads work 04:03 Change your name to Found Twilight Energy would ya? 04:03 Hey lost i need to talk to you in private message 04:03 ok 04:03 I LOVE LU i made a song bout it 04:03 Uh oh... 04:03 LUUUUUUUU I LOOOVVVVEEEE YOUUUU 04:03 XD 04:03 04:03 ........ 04:03 wut 04:03 XD 04:03 I IS BACK 04:03 04:03 Congrats Alec 04:04 For a limited time only. 04:04 Only 19.99 an hour to talk to Alec 04:04 XD aagain 04:04 BUT THAT's NOT ALL! 04:04 my account=blog to the speed of light squared + the speed of PIE 04:04 Buy 3 hours of talking time to Alec, and you only have to pay three payments of 19.99 04:05 DEAL (hands over deed to house) 04:05 Hai 04:05 IM NOT STUPID 04:05 Hai. 04:05 I Is Alec warper 04:05 How is you? 04:05 Lets talk about LAMPS. 04:05 Jamesster is a lamp 04:06 end. 04:06 LOL 04:06 LO XD LOLOLOL= lemonz 04:06 Im going to eat pizza,time to play Mama Papa Brickplini 04:06 bye. i have to mourn about LU bye. 04:07 Me go 04:07 Bai! 04:07 Good bai 04:07 I dont think the MMO will come out in 2 month's 04:07 Cya! 04:09 5 yr later 04:09 04:09 04:09 Off. BAI! 04:10 Cya! :C 04:10 Lu was in devolpment for yeaes 04:10 *years 04:13 and hes still here! 04:14 Who ? 04:14 YOU 04:15 you keep saying cya 04:19 hi 04:19 Hello. 04:19 Hell 04:19 *Hello 04:19 04:20 O_O 04:20 i never said "Cya" 04:20 DarwinAnim8or:I dont think the MMO will come out in 2 month's 04:20 :Cya! 04:20 04:20 DarwinAnim8or:I dont think the MMO will come out in 2 month's 04:20 :Cya! 04:20 04:21 Why is this so important Lost? 04:21 If he leaves, he leaves. If he stays, he stays 04:21 CUZ I SAY SO 04:21 i am at my dads work 04:21 chating on a samsung tv 04:22 Uh, I highly doubt it will be out in a few months 04:23 brb 04:23 What? 04:23 What's to doubt about in a few months? 04:28 Hello, 04:29 BTW, anyone seen Pangolin2? 04:34 Last night, I saw him 04:35 Hmm, well if you see him can you ask him to do one last favor for me, ask him to send the LU .raw terrain Files to me. 04:36 Alright 04:36 Because emulating windows is too simpl 04:36 e 04:36 What? 04:36 I like emulating windows. 04:40 Its not like the extractor works when I try it in windows, It comes up with a whole page of "fatal errors" 04:40 When i clicked play on the "papa dances in the streets video" i got called down for pizza XD 04:41 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 04:41 What? 04:42 Prof, you do realize that you can't do everything in WINE, right? 04:42 I don't even use wine, I use parallels. 04:43 The Premium windows Emulator. 04:45 I thought parallels was a dual booting software. 04:45 04:45 Let me find a link to it... 04:46 http://www.parallels.com/products/desktop/ 04:47 04:49 Hmmm... 04:49 I don't pay for software. 04:50 You might not, BUT I DID! *Insert Evil Laugh Here* 04:50 You shouldnt' have. 04:50 WINE is just as good, if not better than parallels. Besides, parallels is virtualization software it seems. 04:51 I like it, except for the for the fatal errors that occur when I try the LUPK extractor. 04:51 No amount of virtualization can get you core OS functions. 04:51 Either that, or the program is terribly written. 04:52 Its just the LUPK Extractor tht doesn't work. 04:52 Exactly. 04:52 I demand the source code! 04:52 I shall port it to Linux. 04:53 Of the Extractor or Parallels? 04:53 Both. 04:54 back 04:55 I just want the .raw files from Pang. 05:01 HERES RAW MET 05:01 ? 05:01 meat 05:03 Hello 05:03 My pic is blurry 05:30 QUIET YET AGAIN. 05:30 ... 05:32 So. 05:32 Is it always like this? 05:33 Um, Mostly. 05:33 Hm. 05:34 Nice name. 05:34 Oops, wrong chat. 05:34 Sorry about that.... 05:46 Hi. 06:18 Ohai 06:19 how is everyone? 06:19 Hi Seripim 06:19 Hi 06:19 Wont be talking much im playing a game 06:19 ok cool 06:19 sounds like everyone else here 06:21 06:21 I'm here. 06:26 So am I! 06:26 Greetings. 06:26 Hello 06:26 I will be talking much because I'm not playing a game 06:27 06:27 Ohai guys, I was afk for a moment 06:27 Oh hi, oh 06:27 Ohio! 06:27 06:28 Are ye still afk? 06:28 06:28 Daft Punk is awesome 06:28 PROVEN FACT 06:29 nope, am here 06:29 Daft Punk? 06:29 They did the Tron film score, along with a ton of other songs 06:30 aah cool 06:30 Here, I'll post a link to one of their better ones 06:30 Draft Punk? 06:30 He's very good. 06:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAjR4_CbPpQ 06:30 Daft Punk is multiple people I think 06:31 No. 06:31 Really? 06:31 He's an artist. 06:31 I don't think he is American. 06:31 Oh I know this 06:31 YEah 06:32 STOP STEALING MY LIFE PANG! 06:32 NEVER!!! 06:32 No it's two guys 06:32 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daft_Punk 06:32 O: 06:32 They're french 06:32 @Darwin, ss soon as you like Bionicle and grow a beard, we become the same person >:D 06:33 lol 06:34 wut, you have a beard? 06:34 User_blog:PANGOLIN2/Bradford_Rant_-_Save_Our_Universe That's me in the video 06:34 I turn 20 on Wednesday 06:34 Nice 06:35 Sadly, I can't drive yet 06:35 06:35 I can 06:35 It's a true disappoinment 06:35 Sadly, I don't meet the age policy for wikia. 06:36 06:36 Wikibot is watching 06:36 Always watching... 06:36 Darth, hopefully you can drive soon. As long as you aren't a danger on the road, driving is fun 06:36 over 2 years pang can sing the avenue q theme 06:36 lloooolll 06:37 Hey brickke 06:37 Hi Prof 06:37 PANG! 06:37 06:37 HELLO? YES THIS IS PANG!! 06:37 The sun is shining, 06:37 It's a lovely day, 06:37 A perfect morning 06:37 For a kid to play, 06:37 But you're got lots 06:37 Of bills to pay - 06:37 What can you do? 06:37 06:37 Your work real hard 06:37 And the pay's real low 06:37 And ev'ry hour 06:37 Goes oh, so slow 06:37 And at the end of the day 06:37 There's no where to go 06:37 But home to Avenue Q! 06:37 You live on Avenue Q! 06:37 You're friends do too. 06:37 You are twenty-two 06:37 And you live on Avenue Q! 06:37 You live on Avenue Q 06:37 You live on Avenue Q! 06:37 06:37 :3 06:37 :3 06:37 :4 06:37 06:37 hahaha 06:37 06:38 successful troll is successful 06:38 Playing that song right now ^^ 06:38 I have one final quest to set you on, one that shall bring you to new folders and... I'll quit the epic quest talk now. 06:38 Gee, I would never have guessed Darwin 06:38 Could you try sending me the terrain .raw files? 06:38 Ooh cool Prof, sounds fun. And maybe keep talking like an epic quest where possible 06:39 aye aye captain, I shall go out on a voyage across the vast sea of gigabytes of stored data to search for the treasure 06:39 06:39 AVAST! What is there yonder? 06:40 Yarr! 06:40 Pang, no, no, no. You will fly. 06:40 I figured out how to import them into the shakes seas or Blender and through the portal or Import. 06:40 http://cartoonsarcool2.webs.com/pirate.swf 06:40 yarr captain, I be lookin through me telescope but I see nothing but .tga files, the search continues 06:40 RELEASE THE VIRUS! har har har! 06:41 So does the song i linked 06:41 loops..4 EVA 06:41 Oi, stop blowing holes in my software! 06:41 I know they are as .raw as this maelstrom admiral slime we ingest. 06:41 Captain Professor Beard, upon what enchanted island may I find these terrains? 06:41 Example, just a minute... 06:42 BRB, getting on to another computer... 06:42 ok 06:42 You will find them by searching..... using the little search bar at the top of Windows Explorer. 06:43 Nay oh Machine, the sea be too vast to search without a map, it be taking a lifetime to find such treasure through swimming every plot of ocean 06:43 Pang. 06:43 Here's what you are going to do. 06:43 Evaporate the ocean and you will find what you are looking for by searching the desert. 06:43 Yargh! That's ingenuity if I've ever layed my eyes on it! 06:44 Can we stop with the pirate-speak? 06:44 06:44 Argh! Me boat is sinking! 06:44 'elp! 06:44 *drowned* 06:44 *bubbles* 06:44 Alright, done with pirate speak 06:44 Are ye mad shipmate? ye'd risk destroying all the treasure? Besides, if we evaporated the ocean, how we be gettin our vessel back to port with no waves to sail across? i oughta keelhaul ye for the sheer notion 06:45 (I refuse to drop the pirate speak until Prof's files are found. This is a quest!!!) 06:45 ye quest ? 06:45 Ye matey embark on a... argh, never mind! 06:46 *facepalm* 06:46 You will bring the Ring to Mordor! 06:46 And you will give it to the Dark Lord 06:46 You will betray us! 06:46 Pangolin, that's it. 06:46 Oops 06:46 That was meant for PM. 06:46 Captain, do ye have any more information about the treasure we be seeking? 06:46 06:47 Yar har har, So we meet again Pang. 06:47 They have a cave troll! 06:47 Aye captain! 06:47 Sure as the loot is there i do. 06:48 I found a .raw map called "nd_avant_gardens.raw" but I not be sure this is the treasure the captain be keeping his good eye out for 06:48 "You could've picked a better spot!" "Would you like me to explain it to you, or would rather me get a box." 06:48 My modern weapons are no match for your cannons Pangolin! 06:48 That's one of them, they are the encrypted 3d models saved as 2d images. 06:48 06:49 They are the terrains. 06:49 Sam! You can't swim! 06:49 I think I worded that badly... 06:49 Your cannons are no match for my weapons Captain Pangolin! 06:49 captain, the treasure has been scattered across the sea floor, but methinks a salvage mission can be made to find the sunken wreckage 06:49 Here... 06:49 still sick 06:49 Get better 06:49 06:50 and stuck at my dADS WORKS 06:50 I have an idea. 06:50 Leave. 06:50 06:50 They should be like this: 06:50 i cNT 06:50 Portabello Terrain Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?9onvudyvhnqdbkv 06:50 Prof, why are you using the LU files? 06:50 You sound an awful lot like LNA. 06:50 For that movie I was raving about for blender. 06:50 lna got sewed 06:51 You remember Machine. 06:51 It's not for us to decide what time is given, but we can decide what to do with time that is given to us. Perhaps Bilbo was meant to have the Ring, and he give it to you. Now isn't that a pleasant thought? 06:51 Machine? 06:51 Frodo! 06:52 *shotguns darth* ahhh 06:52 Back. 06:52 Sorry. 06:52 Ow 06:52 Shotguns are no match for my Uber Hammer! 06:52 well i have a NUKE! 06:52 Fly you fools! 06:52 For the movie i'm working on in Blender, You remember, right, how quicks models were glitch so I have to remake the sets. 06:52 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 06:53 Well that's nice, ash in my tomatoes 06:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSGj7appDqY&feature=player_embedded 06:54 i have.... 06:54 CREEPER APPOCLIPS 06:54 E 06:54 MWAHAHAHAHAHAA 06:55 Run! 06:56 ... 06:57 Pang, when you view them without mapping them to a plae they look like This. 06:57 *plane 06:57 this->currentViewLayout() 06:57 06:58 http://www.galciv2.com/mods/gc2modsdoc_files/image001.jpg 06:58 i killl \ed him 06:58 You what? 06:58 http://www.gamereplays.org/community/uploads/post-70504-1168493264.jpg 06:58 Your father in his office?! 06:58 :O 06:58 ~ DarthVil has left the chat. i killed him 09:27 The mascots this year would have scared me when I was a kid 09:28 09:30 2 pepole subbed 2 meh,but i dont know who...scareh. 09:30 (the scary thing is that i didn't get an e-mail) 09:30 That's odd 09:31 and..... gtg. BAI! 09:33 I gtg too, cya Pang, and Darwin. 09:33 Cya :C 09:42 gtg, cya 10:11 Im going off too,cya! 11:36 Hello there. 11:36 Well, bye. 11:38 Hello. 2012 07 30